Beautiful Soul
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Ryou wakes up one night after having a bad dream about the last time he saws his mother and sister, Amane. Missing his family, Ryou didn’t see Bakura watching him. Unsure what to do, Bakura just listens to his light explain the dream. Tedershipping


**Arashi: I had this idea from listening to the song, 'Beautiful Soul' and it seem to fit Ryou perfectly if Bakura was singing the song about him.**

**I automatically thought of Tendershipping and remember Ryou did have a sister. Sort of thinking what of the guilt he must feel of loosing some one precious and a family broken apart.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh or the song, "Beautiful Soul" since they belong to their original owners.**

_*Dream/Memory*_

_**Song lyrics**_

Summary- Ryou wakes up one night after having a bad dream about the last time he saws his mother and sister, Amane. Missing his family, Ryou didn't see Bakura watching him. Unsure what to do, Bakura just listens to his light explain the dream.

Pairing-Tendershipping

________________________________________________________________________

Beautiful Soul

Pale lips feverishly spoke out catching the other presence in the room. "Amane, please don't go. I need you know besides father. Mother is gone…please don't head to the light. Amane, imouto come back!"

The poor boy sat up in his bed with tears rolling down his cheeks. His sweet brown eyes held pain that couldn't be explain. The sight nearly broke the other presence's heart if he rather not admits it. He usually loathes weaklings yet when it came to his light, it was different. He came on the defenses and wanting to destroy what is harming his light.

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

Moving closer to the scared boy, the spirit just stared at him unsure what to do. He didn't expect the pale boy to fling himself in his arms sobbing. Trying his best to comfort the poor teen, Bakura ask roughly. "Why in Ra sakes are you crying now?"

He felt his hikari flinch at the rough tone but he didn't know how to comfort people at all. Still the smaller one didn't move from his chest as tears hit the silver shirt he wore. He could hear more soft whispers of the same words being repeated softly. "Amane, I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry…"

Trying again Bakura ask kinder but still lightly rough. "Why are you crying brat? Lost something special or what?"Ryou glance up into the tan face of his darker half as tears continue to spill from his eyes. The pain and regret in his sweet brown eyes made Bakura guilty not able to act kinder but this would have to do for know. Ryou let out a sigh grateful to his darker half who hasn't shoved him away yet answering softer then normal. "Yes, I lost someone special to me."

_**I know that you are something special**_

_**To you I'd be always faithful**_

_**I want to be what you always needed**_

_**Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**_

Bakura set the shiver boy back on the bed waiting patiently for an explanation. He didn't realize his maroon eyes soften lightly on his light as Ryou begin to talk.

"I dreamt of the last time I saw my mother and little sister. They died today close to already eight years ago. The fight I had with Amane was pathetic now that I think about it."

The boy took a breath of air as a sob came forth. "I know I shouldn't think it's my fault but…it feels like it."

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

Very gently Bakura sat besides his light as Ryou curled up next to him as he begin to tell the memory of his mother and little sister.

*Flashback*

_Clear brown eyes twinkle as a small giggles escapes the young girl. She watches her older brother sleep for a few moments reminded of the angel from the story books she read. She knew her older brother had a kind yet beautiful that anyone would be lucky to have his smile directed at them. She moves closer to the bed shaking the older boy's arm calling out to him. "Ryou its time to wake up besides mommy made breakfast and daddy's here from his trip!"Ryou roll to his side letting out a soft groan before opening his eyes at the sight of his sister. Her blue-white hair up above her waist with the sweet smile of hers warms the small boy's heart. Sleep ridden, Ryou answers, "I'll be right there Amane. I'm glad that dad's back from his trip."The boy smile at the thought of what treasures his father found from his travels. He hopes to be like his father brave and strong yet kind to his family that laves him. Letting out a soft yawn while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the small boy slip out of his bed and went to the kitchen where the rest of his family were about to eat breakfast._

_His mother smiled at him ruffling his hair a bit before kissing his forehead, "Good morning Ry.""Morning mommy," the boy answers half asleep, getting his mother and father to smile affectionately at him._

_Amane let out another giggle holding her angel teddy bear that she had names after her older brother. The bear's button blue eyes caught the girl's attention when she opens her gift from Ryou. She dash up the stairs to change her clothes since it was almost time for school. It was show and tell day in her classroom, Amane wanted to take her bear, Ryu to school._

_Ryou finish eating breakfast before changing for school. He could hear the soft voices of his mother awe at the necklace his father brought her from India. He was happy to have his father back and his family is complete. He bumps into Amane who held Ryu in her arms protectively as he asks gently. "You're taking him to school?"Amane gave him an angelic smile, reply happily. "Yup, I want to tell my classmates how I got him and why he's special to me."_

_This got the boy's attention since he was the one who gave her the bear for her birthday. Getting curious of the answer the girl will provide Ryou questions with a sweet smile on his young face. "Why is Ryu special to you, Amane?"__**You're the one I wanna chase**_

_**You're the one I wanna hold**_

_**I won't let another minute go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul**_

_The little girl scrunches her nose thinking of the answer since she sort of embarrassed to tell her big brother. She said shyly getting Ryou to turn pink in the cheeks. "Ryu is special because my angel of a brother gave him to me and he has a beautiful soul."_

_Ryou smiled kindly at the girl feeling a bit of tears in his eyes at the confession. He quickly hugged his sister as their mother called out, "Kids, the bus is here."_

_**You might need time to think it over**_

_**But I'm just fine moving forward**_

_**I'll ease your mind if you let me the chance**_

_**I'll never make you cry, c'mon lets try**_

_Ryou bid his mother and father bye and he'll see them later one. He didn't realize has he kissed his mother's cheek and hugged her that it would be his last. The two siblings made it to the bus stop when suddenly Amane remember she forgot her book for school. _

_She was about to dash to the house when Ryou told her. "Amane you won't have time. The bus is already getting here."_

_The small girl glares at her brother retorting childishly, "Well I want window!""Amane, I'm getting window since at times I get carsick. You know that." he answers getting annoyed with his sister. It wasn't often when the two siblings bicker._

"_Ryou, I want the window! You always get window every single time we take the bus to school." Amane rant angrily."It's not my fault besides I'm older then you!" Ryou growls at Amane. "Enough of this ridiculous argument since its not going anywhere but get us ashamed of ourselves later after mom and dad does."_

_Ryou came to his senses first while the little girl saw red. Amane suddenly shouted getting the other kids' attention. "I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, and I hate you!"_

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase**_

_**You're the one I wanna hold**_

_**I won't let another minute go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul**_

_Staring shock at his sister and rather hurt, Ryou said nothing as he got on the bus. He mutter out softly, "I hope you don't mean that Amane. You can have the window seat I'll sit at the edge."_

_Amane move past him glaring at nothing in particular just holding tighter on Ryo. Tear prick her eyes at the silence that passed over the Bakura siblings. They hated when fights start between them since they don't talk for a good while. The guilt ragged the two siblings as the bus drops off the younger kids first before Ryou's age group and older_

_Ryou sighed for a moment, wondering what he did wrong. He didn't realize until that moment that Amane gets off early since being younger and their mother is going to take her shopping. He hopes his dear sister will forgive him for this petty argument. The day at school pass slowly for Ryou while working on the assignments when the phone rang in the teacher. The woman answers the phone and listened to what was said over the phone. She glances at the fair boy letting out a gasp, "Poor dear, I'll send him done. Thank you for calling and telling me." She hangs up the phone. "Ryou can you go to the office, your father is here to pick up."_

_Getting curious to why his father is picking him up, Ryou pack his things quickly when suddenly had a bad feeling. He didn't know how to describe it but something happen that will change his young life for good and little did he know how right he was. Standing grave face in the office stood his father. Seeing Ryou was there, the older man choked out containing tears in his eyes. "Son, something happen to your mother and Amane…"Feeling guilty and worried Ryou implored to his father helpless, "What's going on? What happened to mommy and Amane?"_

_Tears fell down his father's eyes letting the poor boy know something horrible happened. "Your mother and sister was in a car accident…the driver that crash into them was drunk and your mother is barely holding on at the hospital while Amane is fully conscious and wants to see you."The drive to the hospital was tense that a knife would break automatically. Ryou felt angry at himself for letting something happen to his little sister. Rushing out to the car before his father could park, Ryou entered the hospital. He quickly asks the nurse for his mother or sister while his father came behind him. Understanding the situation of the Bakura women she let the two in the ICU where mother and daughter resides._

_The sight of his mother's body broken and barely breathing chilled the child to the core. Her chest barely moving when a blood curling scream came from another room, Ryou closed his eyes recognizing the scream as Amane's. His father pushed Ryou to his mother before go checking on his daughter. Ryou jerkily walk to the hospital bed before tenderly grab his mother's hand, he calls out to her softly. "Mommy"_

_Her eyes open slowly a glaze look to them as she approach near her end. She gave her son a small smile whisper loud enough for Ryou to hear before passing on. "Take care of yourself Ryou. My sweet son how much I love you and want to see you get older. Don't forget I love you."_

_Tears fell down his pale cheeks crying out as the heart machine beep and the line remain straight. "Mommy!"_

_His father came back collapsed on his knees hugging his dead wife's hand telling her he'll love her till he dies. Ryou whispered raggedly to his father, "I'm going to see little sister."_

_**Am I crazy for wanting you?**_

_**Maybe, do you think you could want me too?**_

_**I don't wanna waste your time**_

_**Do you see things the way I do?**_

_**I just wanna know that you feel it too**_

_**There is nothing left to hide**_

_He rushes out of the room to the one across to see his sister with tubes all over her small body broke the boy's heart. In her arms, was her teddy bear in fine condition and no sign of the accident expect for a minor tear in it's left ear. Ryou sob softly as he quickly glance at the heart machine and knew his sister wouldn't survive the night. _

_He told her softly as her soft brown eyes look at him with love and quilt. "Mommy is an angel now, Amane. She'll watch over you, me and father."_

_Amane shook her head trying to apologize before she leaves Ryou alone. She knew she was dying and relish the feeling as the pain begins to disappear. "Big brother, I don't hate you at all. I'm sorry and I love you. You have an angel's soul that is beautiful. I love you, big brother."Ryou cried harder now seeing the life disappearing out of her in front of his eyes. "Mother is gone, Amane. Please don't leave me and father."_

_*End of dream*_

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

Ryou took a deep breath thinking of his little sister as Bakura watch him with interest. Ryou continue a bit more as tears in his voice came more apparent. "She told me to keep Ryo for her and hopefully give him to my own children one day."

Bakura ask gruffly not want to upset his light that much more. "Where is the bear?"Ryou pointed to his closet feeling his yami leaving his side for a few minutes. He felt something in his arms that was fluffy and soft, he found himself staring into the familiar blue eye of the teddy bear he gave his sister. Smiling a bit, Ryou hugged the bear tightly smelling the everlasting scent of Amane on Ryo. Setting the bear to one side, Ryou glance at his yami before hugging the taller one.

"Thank you yami for listening. I couldn't ask for nothing better." He murmurs, not seeing the slight soft look in the maroon eyes that stared at him.

_**You're the one I wanna chase**_

_**You're the one I wanna hold**_

_**I won't let another minute go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul**_

'Your sister is right about you having a beautiful soul of an angel.' Bakura thought to himself as Ryou fell back to sleep in his arms. 'Even though I don't show it, Ryou I do care about you. I hope you can see that I love you and maybe return my feelings.'

Ryou whispers half asleep not hearing the soft gasp of the warm pillow. "I love you, Bakura.'

Eyes widen for a moment as warmth spread through him, Bakura light shifted his sleeping light. "Love you too, my beautiful angel."

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: I hope they're in character. Please read and review. ^^**


End file.
